Home Sick
by MizukiYukiko-old
Summary: Sakura is at home, sick in bed, and just starting to feel better when her boyfriend comes over and things heat up. Graphic Lemon. Sasuke/Sakura.


**Ok, so here I am, home sick so I thought I would write a one shot. Originally, it had started out rated T but then I decided that I wanted to do a lemon along with it because I'm really bored. This is only my second lemon, so please review and let me know what you liked, what you didn't like. **

**Oh, by the way, Sakura isn't a virgin in this. I don't particularly like lemon description where the girl is a virgin. Don't know why. **

**MizukiYukiko**

* * *

**Home Sick**

* * *

Sakura pulled the thermometer out of her mouth, 99.2 degrees (that's in Fahrenheit by the way). _Good my fever is going down._ Sakura thought.

Sakura glanced back over to her alarm clock. It was just past noon, and Sakura had missed training and work at the hospital that week because of her fever. Sakura very rarely got sick, but when she did, it came hard. She had been sick for a week, and it was just starting to brake.

_I really should get up and take a shower or something. I think it will make me feel better if I do. _Sakura pulled herself lazily out of bed and walked into her light pink bathroom, cranking the shower on. She undressed and stepped into the steamy water. The warm water rushed over her tender body and Sakura sighed in delight. It felt so good to wash the sick off of her.

Sakura turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. She quickly dressed herself in light pink pajama pants and a blue tank top, pulling her hair into a bun. _Man, this place is a sty_. She thought to herself. She changed her sheets and threw the dirty ones into the wash. She looked around her small apartment's living room and kitchenette and realized that it, too, was messy. _I guess I really let this place go while I was sick_.

An hour later, her apartment was clean and Sakura was feeling much better about herself. It was just about 1:30 and Sakura was going to make herself lunch when she heard a knock on the door. She lightly walked to the door and opened it. Her boyfriend was standing in the doorway, pizza in his hand.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screeched, jumping into his arms. Sasuke almost dropped the pizza. He pulled her back, grabbing her chin and bringing her in for a chaste kiss. Sakura stepped aside and let Sasuke moved past her, pizza in hand.

"How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked, dropping the pizza down on the coffee table in front of the TV. "Good enough for pizza, I assume?"

"Much better, and yes!" Sakura said, pulling out a large slab of pizza and biting into it. "Mmmm," Sakura mumbled as the delicious pizza with everything on it graced her mouth. All she had been eating for the past week was chicken noodle soup and crackers.

Sasuke put something into the freezer, and joined Sakura at the couch, plopping down on it with her. "I brought ice cream too, just in case your fever was still bad and you wanted something cooler."

Sakura just mumbled something unintelligible in response, seeing as there was another large bite of pizza in her mouth. Sasuke just chuckled at his girlfriend of two years. They were both 23, and Sasuke had returned to the village five years ago. Upon his return, it took Sasuke an entire year to get Sakura to talk to him again, and another two years to get her to agree to go out with him.

A half hour later, the entire pizza was gone and Sasuke and Sakura were lost with something to do. Sakura was flipping through the channels of her TV, and Sasuke was growing bored. An idea popped into his head, and a smirk grew on his face. "Exactly how much better are you feeling?"

Sakura knew by the tone in his voice exactly what he meant by that and turned to him, a grin on her face. Sasuke instantly moved over to her and pushed his lips on hers forcefully. She returned the hard kiss with just as much energy. Sasuke pulled off of her and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it to the side.

Sakura pushed back on his chest, forcing him down. She lifted her leg and straddled his waist, kissing him again. Sasuke broke the kiss and grabbed the ends of her tank top and pulled it off. She wasn't wearing a bra. Sasuke attacked her right breast with his mouth, biting the nipple and sucking on the breast. While he did this he kneaded the other breast with his hand.

"Mmmmhmmm," Sakura moaned, flinging her head back and arching her back, giving Sasuke more of her tits to work with. She felt the area between her hip bones begin to heat and she closed her eyes, enjoying the attention that Sasuke was showing her breasts. Her hand traveled down to her cunt and she began rubbing her clit, increasing her pleasure.

Sasuke pulled away from her breasts and pushed her down onto the couch. He continued his ministrations on her breasts, this time, rubbing his hard cock to her womanhood through the cloth of their pants. Sakura pulled his head up from her tits and kissed him hard. She flipped them once again, so Sasuke was in a sitting position on the couch.

She slid off his lap and ended up between his legs on the ground. As she knelt on the ground, Sakura slowly undid Sasuke's belt buckle and then his pants. Sasuke lifted his hips, allowing Sakura to pull off his pants and his boxers at one time, revealing his large, hard cock to her. A knot tied in her throat and the anticipation about what she was about to do next.

Sakura kissed the tip of Sasuke's cock, making it wiggle. Sakura laughed, her hot breath tickling it. She licked the base of the cock and trailed her tongue up the penis. Sasuke's breathing hitched and something akin to a choking sound escaped his lips. Sakura repeated that action one more time before taking Sasuke fully into her mouth.

She bobbed her head, slowly at first, getting used to Sasuke's size. As she got used to the feel she began going faster and faster. Sasuke bucked his hips, choking Sakura for a moment. Sakura placed her hands on his hips, keeping him down so she could finish what she was doing. She continued to bob her head, faster and faster. Sasuke grunted and groaned, pulling on Sakura's pink locks painfully.

Sakura began to moan into Sasuke's cock, increasing the pleasure that Sasuke was receiving. Soon, Sasuke couldn't hold the coil in his stomach anymore and shot his load into her mouth. Sakura swallowed the bitter stuff. She didn't like the way it tasted at all, but she didn't want to hurt Sasuke's ego.

Sakura pulled back, Sasuke's think white cream around her mouth. Sasuke pulled her up and licked his own cum from her mouth, kissing her, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Sasuke lifted her up and shoved Sakura into a laying position on the couch. He pulled off her pajama bottoms, and her underwear to reveal her sweet cunt to him. Sakura giggle at the stupid, mesmerized look on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke lowed his head down to Sakura's privates and licked her clit slowly. Sakura moaned loudly, arching her back. Sasuke quickly plunged his tongue into Sakura's womanhood and pulled it back out again.

"Unnhnnn," Sakura moaned out as Sasuke pumped his tongue in and out of Sakura's cunt. Sakura continued to moan, arching her back. The heat in her pelvis got hotter, and soon she was cumming, hard. Sasuke lapped up Sakura's juices and then kissed her again. Sakura sat up and continued to kiss Sasuke, tasting her own cum in his mouth.

Sasuke laid down on his back and Sakura climbed on top of him, inserting his hard member into her pussy. She moaned loudly as his cock filled her cavern. She slowly began rolling her hips over his, closing her eyes and throwing her head back, moaning loudly.

Sasuke placed his hands on Sakura's hips moving her faster and helping to support her over him. Sakura worked her hips back and forth, her pace becoming more erratic. Sakura moaned loudly, and Sasuke grunted loudly.

"Sasukeeeee," Sakura yelled out, her walls tightening around Sasuke's cock, cumming over him. Sasuke came as well, shooting his load into her. Both Sasuke and Sakura panted.

Sakura leaned down and kissed him passionately, "You're not done, are you?" she asked him. Sasuke smirked and shook his head no. Sakura let out a small yelp as Sasuke pushed her backward, pulling out of her. He lifted her up, carrying her like a baby. He carried her to the bedroom and plopped her down on the bed.

"Get on your hands and knees," he ordered. Sakura did as she was told.

Sasuke got behind her and grabbed onto Sakura's hair, placing the tip of her cock at her entrance. Sakura moaned loudly. She loved it when Sasuke played rough. "Sasuke," she moaned out between pants.

"Tell me what you want, Sakura," Sasuke said.

"I want you inside of me….please," Sakura begged. Sasuke pushed into her, but did not begin thrusting into her.

"Who does your pussy belong to?" Sasuke asked.

"You… and only you," Sakura whimpered out. "Please, Sasuke!"

"I just needed to make sure you know that," Sasuke panted out.

Sakura screamed as Sasuke slammed his cock into Sakura's pussy. He thrust into her hard. Sakura grabbed onto the sheets underneath her, trying her best to hold onto something. Sasuke continued to smash into her as she moaned out his name.

"Ughhh Sasuke!"

Sakura orgasmed again and Sasuke twisted her around so that she was on her back. Sasuke pulled her hips and round ass into his hands, off the bed, and began pounding into her again. The only sounds that were heard was their sweaty flesh slapping into each other and Sakura's moans and Sasuke's grunts of pleasure. Sakura rubbed her breasts together until they turned red from her rubbing them so hard.

Sakura's walls once again began to tighten as she orgasmed one last time, Sasuke came at the same time, shooting his load into her. He pulled out of her and lay next to her.

"I love you," Sasuke whispered, pulled the blankets over them.

"I love you too," Sakura mumbled, pushing her head into his chest. They both fell asleep.

* * *

**Okay, all done. I hope you liked it. **

**Review, please. I want to know what I can improve on. **

**MizukiYukiko**


End file.
